1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for matching tooth color to a tooth composite color. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for displaying delivery syringes, each containing therein a different colored tooth composite, in such a way that a palette of colors is provided by the display from which to match tooth color to the tooth composite colors within the delivery syringes.
2. Prior State of the Art
Cosmetic and/or functional augmentations of a tooth due to chipping or decay is a common dental procedure. Fortunately, it is a problem that dentists can easily solve. Typically, the dentist will apply a resin-based, light-activated tooth composite to the tooth in order to fill a chipped or missing area. When the tooth composite closely matches the natural color of the tooth, the repair job is barely, if at all, noticeable.
It is critical in this process, however, to accurately match the tooth composite color to the natural tooth. There are many shades of natural tooth colors. Without care, it is possible for the dentist to accidentally apply the wrong tooth composite color.
At present, the method of choosing the matching color of tooth composite is unduly complex and time-consuming, and is subject to the risk of error.
Typically, a color display is used that comprises a rack of artificial or simulated teeth wherein each tooth is a different color. Each artificial tooth in the display is labeled with a code number which identifies the tooth composite color represented by the artificial tooth. The same code number is present on a delivery syringe containing that particular composite color. Once the correct color is decided upon, the user must then note the code number on the artificial tooth, and then retrieve the delivery syringe having thereon the same code number.
One problem with this method is that the codes are often small and difficult to see. As a consequence, the codes on either the colored artificial tooth or the corresponding delivery syringe may be misread, thereby resulting in the wrong choice of syringe. Thus, even if the natural tooth color is accurately matched, misreading of the code numbers can frustrate the job.
Therefore, the process of choosing a correct tooth composite can be time-consuming and must be performed with extra care. As a dentist's time is often in short supply, the extra time necessary for carefully reading the codes on the colored objects and matching those codes with the correct codes on the syringes, and then repeating the process when the codes have been misread, can often be frustrating and burdensome.
Additionally, misplacement or loss of any of the simulated tooth color samples or delivery syringes may further hamper and frustrate the job. It is also often difficult to quickly glance at an assortment of color samples and/or delivery syringes and to easily verify from the code numbers whether duplications and/or omissions of certain colors are present.